She takes me to the EdGe
by crash11course
Summary: Pansy Parkinson has competition when Stella Peterson arrives at Hogwarts. Who will win Draco's heart!
1. Arriving at Hogwarts

I was sitting in a compartment, all alone on the Hogwarts Express. I got "transferred" from my old school to this one. Honestly, I got kicked out of my old school but no one needs to know that just yet.

In the middle of my thoughts, and reading, someone opened the compartment door. With the most unpleasant voice I have ever heard, that person cried, "Drakie! Someone's in our compartment!"

I shifted my gaze slightly to see a girl with short, black, stringy hair and a face that was just as repulsive. I averted my eyes back to my book only to be interrupted, again, by one of the boys moving my feet from the seat across from where I sat.

Apparently, he noticed I altered my uniform and said, "I see you don't like the dress code anymore then we do." I nodded and replied, "Yip".

The ugly girl then asked, "You're the new transfer student from America aren't you?" I sighed and asked in sarcasm, "Is it that noticeable?!" She chuckled as if I had said something funny and proceeded to ask me questions pertaining to why I came here.

I groaned in frustration and mumbled vulgar words under my breath. I shut my book and looked at her, waiting for the next question to arise.

"Some are saying, you got kicked out. Is that true?"

_Despite the fact that she's ugly and annoying, she seems to be alright. I'll tell her the truth,_ I thought to myself.

"Yea, that's true." _Simple as that!_

"I heard you sent someone to the Hospital Wing and almost **killed** her," she exclaimed.

"Yes," I nodded, losing interest.

"Bloody brilliant! What curse did you use?"

I just lifted my right arm, with my fist clenched, showing her the damage that fight had done to my knuckles. She gasped, either in horror or excitement, I'm not quite sure.

"I'm Pansy Parkinson, this is Blaise Zabini, Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, and Draco Malfoy," she stated, while pointing to the guys. It appears that my bloody and bruised hand gave her all the initiative to introduce them all, as if we would be life-long friends.

I nodded to each of them and said, "My name's Stella."

After about an hour of chatting, Pansy, Crabbe, and Goyle left to go change into their uniforms. Blaise decided he was going to be the one who asked what they all wanted to know. "What did that girl do to you that made you beat her up?"

I laughed and inquired, "What makes you think I got in a fight with a girl?"

Both, Draco and Blaise's eyes got wide, "You almost killed a _**GUY**_?!"

I smiled and began to tell them why I had to come here. "He was an ex-boyfriend. After six months, he kind of went physco on me. He would continuously ask me to marry him and ask if he could get me pregnant, so he had a valid excuse to move out of his parents' house. He started to cut his stomach and tell me his father beat him. When I found out that was a lie, I was instantly infuriated! So, I broke up with him."

I could tell they were actually interested in my story by the look on their faces, so I continued. "After we broke up, he started to stalk me. Or have his friends stalk me and tell him what I was doing and who I was with. I got mad, found him alone one night, told him to leave me alone, and it ended up with me beating the hell out of him. Needless to say, I got kicked out. As you can tell."

"Wow," Blaise breathed, "Remind me not to piss you off!"

I snickered and got up to grab my trunk. The train had begun to slow down, so I figured we were there. "Here, let me get that for you," Draco insisted, taking my trunk. _Hey, I wasn't going to complain! Less of a hassle for me._

Pansy, Crabbe, and Goyle caught up with us just as we got off the train. I followed them to a carriage that was pulled by a skeletal horse. I hesitated to get in at first, but decided that thing could not get me if I was in the back.

I sat quietly the entire ride, just taking in all of my surroundings. The castle came into view a few minutes later and I groaned in anticipation. We all walked inside and I said my goodbyes and went to stand with the midgets (first years).

A tall, lanky woman, with grey hair, and a lot of wrinkles grabbed my arm and led me to the front of the line. "You are going to be sorted first, seeing as how you're the oldest and a transfer." I rolled my eyes and nodded my head. Once the doors opened I stepped in and confidently strolled to a stool in the center of the isle. I placed myself on the top and waited for further instructions.

Dumbledore came over to me with a sly grin and an aged witch's hat. He leaned down and stated, "You seem to have everyone's attention Miss Peterson." I smirked and noticed the Hall had become eerily hushed when I walked in. I was proud! _Not even a full day here and I have everyone lost in curiosity. _

He placed the smelly, tattered hat on my head and mere seconds later it yelled, "SLYTHERIN!"


	2. Shower Encounter

A.N- I was going to put her in Gryffindor, but that would totally defeat the purpose of my story. And I sure as heck wasn't going to make it a Gryffindor/Slytherin love story because let's face it people. That would NEVER happen :) Fanfic or not lol

_Like that was a big surprise._ I smirked and walked over to Pansy, who was waving me down. She gave me a congratulatory hug and started talking to another girl. I let my head fall into my hand and my thoughts wonder to my old school.

**** On the first day, all of the students would be outside, casting harmless jinxes on each other, just having a good time. My best friend, A.J., would usually hide behind the large pine trees, lining the walkway up to the schools entrance, shooting hexes at unsuspecting youngin's. **

**I would be chatting aimlessly, casually shooting glances at A.J. to see if she was getting anywhere in her little mission.**

**It wasn't as big as Hogwarts, but it was a decent size. I only got lost a few times ********. **

"WHAT," I snapped at whoever was poking my arm?!

"Don't talk to me like that. I was just trying to get you out of your mentally retarded state so YOU could eat," Blaise snapped back.

I smirked at him with a devious twinkle in my eyes. He copied my facial expression then started to fill his plate.

After eating more then I should have, I looked around to see who else was done. _No one, well great. I'm not waiting for them, so I'll find my own way to the common room._

I stood up and walked out of the Great Hall. Humming quietly to myself, I roamed down countless hallways and turned various corners. I was not paying any attention as to where I was going and apparently ended up somewhere I was not supposed to be.

"What do you think you're doing down here," a raspy voice asked?

"Trying to find the common room?" I asked more then confirmed. My worries were not of the scary old man, but his cat. Its eyes were beat red and quite disturbing to look at!

"You're a long ways from it! You aren't allowed down this corridor! You—,"

I cut him off, "Listen **sir**! This is my first year, I got lost, so sue me! All you have to do is point me in the direction of the damn common room. You thought you had to yell at me for something I didn't INTENTIONALLY do? Think again, now where is the Slytherin--"

He pointed in the opposite direction I was facing and left speechless. I smiled broadly and started skipping towards voices. I received a few unpleasant stares from people I did not know, but shook it off and looked around for someone I **did** know. _Perfect timing!!_

"Blaaaaise!" He stared at me with a very pissed off look. "Heya sexy," I winked.

His gaze softened and he grinned, "What do you want?"

I wrapped my arm around his waist and laid my head against his chest. I started to run my index finger up and down his stomach. _Aaaahhh! Muscles haha!_

"Well, I don't know the password," I beamed. I could tell I was making him uncomfortable because his body tightened up. Though, after a few seconds, he relaxed and slid his arm around my shoulders. "Black Magic," he said, while his eyes never left mine.

He had those deep, brown eyes, which had mystery and angst hiding so far beneath. I held a confused expression on my face, trying to look for something. I had no idea what, but I knew something was there.

I never realized we had walked into the common room, still entwined in each others arms, until we reached the sofa and sat down. "What time is it," I asked removing my arm from his waist?

"Almost 8, why," he replied?

"I need a shower, where are they?"

"I'll show you. I need one too."

I gave him a quizzical glance but nodded anyways. We got up, and he led me to the showers. I grabbed a towel, as did he. "Um, are these co-ed or something," I asked?

"Yea they are," he laughed.

"What the hell?! Are the people who run this school stupid? I mean seriously! What do they think happens when boys and girls are NAKED, in the same room?"

"I don't think they care what Slytherins' do. The only person that tells us what to do is Snape, and he doesn't mind as long as we don't get house points deducted."

I scoffed, walked into a cubicle, and removed my clothes. It was evident that Blaise was proud of his body. He took his clothes off **before** he went into the stall, which coincidently was next to mine.

_I can't help but stare! Look away Stella, look away. _ I kept repeating in my mind. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw him casually leaning against the wall separating our showers. "Uh, can I help you Blaise?"

"Why are you acting shy all of a sudden," he asked grabbing his towel and wrapping it around his waist.

He sauntered around the wall and kept his eyes locked on mine. The gap between us got slim and I stood still in shock. A coy smile tugged at his lips and I could not resist any longer. I took a step forward and reached for the top of his towel. With both hands on each side of his waist, I grasped the towel and pulled him towards me. Making no space left between our bodies, we leaned in and our mouths collided.

He lifted one hand to the back of my head and let the other rest on my lower back. In my mind, I knew we had to stop, so I pulled away gasping for breath.

"Uh, well. Thanks for that," I said, shutting the shower off. I grabbed my towel and draped it around my body.

"No, thank **you **Stel," he beamed.

I picked up my uniform, preparing to walk out, but Blaise took the liberty of carrying my stuff along with his. He slid his free hand around me and pulled me next to him.

We walked back to the common room, still in towels, and still in his arms. Most people were stunned that he was with a girl. I guess he has never had a, uh, girl that's a friend, besides Pansy. But she is nothing too special.

He walked me to the bottom of the girls' dormitory stairs and handed me my clothes. _Aw! How sweet! _Then, he bid me goodnight and kissed me gently on the cheek.

My brain was so confused; I just smiled and went to my trunk seizing my pjs. Once inside my silky pajamas and under the blankets of the 4-poster bed, I slipped into unconsciousness. Dreaming of that intense, brooding, sexy, Slytherin boy.


	3. First Day & The Marauders Map

**A.N- Ok, Blaise Zabini is played by Drew Roy in my story. Those of you who don't know him…look him up. Those of you who do…give yourself a pat on the back and go eat a cookie! And sorry for not updating, 1. I've been having to pull double shifts at work and 2. I'm about to have a baby **** scary but exciting!!**

I woke up the next morning to someone violently shaking me. I swatted at the air, trying to make them go away.

"Stella, you have 30 minutes until class starts," Pansy yelled in my ear. I opened one eye to show her I was awake. Once she turned around, I closed my eye and rolled over only to be met by the floor.

I stood up, threw my blankets back on the bed, and stretched. _Pfft…I'm in no hurry to get to class._

Shuffling around the room, I put my uniform on piece by piece. I had, roughly, 10 minutes until breakfast was over, so I walked down the dormitory stairs, through the common room, and out the door towards the Great Hall.

There was only one other person inside and they were in Ravenclaw, so I decided to grab a bagel and just leave.

My first class was Transfigurations, I think. So, I roamed the halls, munching on my bagel, hoping I stumbled across either someone to tell me where it's at or the actual classroom.

To my crappy luck, a classroom door suddenly flung open just as I walked by, and drilled me in the head so hard that I fell.

"Oh Miss Peterson! Are you alright," Prof. Mcgonagall posed?

I waved my hand to dismiss her question, because I was trying to dislodge the bagel that had been shoved down my throat.

"I was just sending Miss Granger here to come look for you."

I looked up to see who she was talking about. A Gryffindor with some exceptionally frizzy hair, was looking down at me as if I was diseased. _Oh that's right! Gryffindor and Slytherin are sworn enemies._

Finally, with one more gag, the bagel came back up and onto the floor. I stupidly grinned as the two women gave me looks of disgust.

"Ok class, now that we have acquired our newest student, let's get started," Mcgonagall said. "Today we will be refreshing your minds of what you have learned last year. Does anyone remember?"

Instantly, Grangers' hand shot up like a hormonal, 14 year old boys "soldier", after watching two girls get it on for the first time. _Haha my perverted-ness kills me!!_

Mcgonagall motioned towards her, "Vanishing objects," Hermione (_I learned was her name)_ stated. "Very good! 10 points to Gryffindor!"

I raised my hand, which made the professor gaze at me weirdly, but none-the-less she nodded at me. I mustered up the most annoying preppy voice, you know, where everything is said as a question, along with the British accent they had here. "Transforming one object into another."

"Very good Miss Peterson," the old witch said and continued to look for more students to answer.

"But wait! Don't I get 10 points for my house too," I pouted at her? "I wasn't even here and I got an answer right."

"Oh, um yes. 10 points to Slytherin."

There were many gasps among the room. Apparently, she has never given the Slytherin house points, just taken them away.

"For the rest of the lesson read chapters 1-3 in your books," the prof. instructed.

Most of the time that went by, ever so slowly, I was being stared at by majority of the classroom. Then they'd do the whole "turn away and whisper" like I'm stupid and didn't realize they're talking about me. I mean c'mon!!

That is one of those things that just annoys the hell out of me. So, with me not having much patience for things like that, I got up and walked out of the room. I could hear the professor calling after me but I ignored her and kept on walking.

I managed to find my way to the double doors that led outside. I pushed one open with little force and stepped into the sunlight. There was a big pine tree that shaded a portion of the land, so I walked over, dragging my feet the entire way.

Once beneath the tree, I threw my bag down and followed suit. Just laying there, looking up at the branches above, I realized how much I missed America. And my friends. And the customs. And even my ex-boyfriend, whom I almost killed.

"A rough first day Miss Stella," a humble voice asked?

"Eh, somewhat. I've only had one class, which I was late to in the first place, and I ended up walking out."

"I know it's not easy being the new student around here, or anywhere else for that matter. But, I'm sure your stay here will be enjoyable. Just take the rest of the day off to explore your new surroundings or go back to your common room and do what youngsters do these days."

I had to laugh. Youngsters haha! I smiled and silently nodded my head. "Before I go Miss Stella. This might be of some assistance to you."

I lifted myself to a sitting position and watched Dumbledor pull out a torn and old piece of parchment from his pocket. "I confiscated this from Harry, who got it from Fred and George who 'borrowed' it from Mr. Filch. It's called the Marauders Map. To open it, tap it with your wand and say "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good". And when you're done, tap it again and say "Mischief managed". I think you will find this helpful."

With the parchment in my hand, he turned around and left. I waited for him to be completely out of sight before I read the paper. I took out my wand, tapped the top, and repeated exactly what Dumbledor had told me. Words appeared, then footprints with the owners name on top of the tiny feet.

"Wow," I breathed. "I can never get caught with this little baby." I soon felt a scheming grin grace itself upon my lips. I had plans…BIG plans.


End file.
